Information may be sent through a network using a network address. For example, a router may receive information that is to be routed to another network device. The router may use a network address, such as a destination address, to search for the appropriate routing information. As address sizes increase and the size of networks increase, additional time is required for the router to access routing tables in memory and search for the routing information. Therefore, there is a need to reduce search time for routing information and thereby improve packet forwarding speed.